Educación Sexual con Emmett Cullen
by Ella Valeris Morrol
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN DE SEX EDUCATION WITH EMMETT. Emmett le da a Bella "la charla"/"la conversación". One-shot Clasificado T para estar seguros XD Ganador del premio "Best One-Shot short" en los Twilight Awards.


**N/A:** Bueno, primero que nada, esta es una historia original de Daddy's Little Cannibal, que por cierto adoré!!! Y me vi en la obligación de traducir... es demasiado genial... espero haberle hecho justicia al bebé original. Ella me pidió traducir los reviews pero... son 90 Daddy's!!! Ninety!!! Do you get it? I'm not gonna translate 90 reviews! XD

**Sex Education With Emmett**

"Bella" Emmett me miró a los ojos mientras decía esto. Hacia de mi 'niñera' mientras Edward iba de caza con el resto de su familia. Levanté la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo en el momento para verlo.

Asentí "Si Emmett?"

"Tenemos que hablar." Se sentó a mi lado en el mueble.

Cerré el libro, poniendo un marca libros para no perder la lectura; lo coloqué en la mesita ratona justo en frente de nosotros y volteé a ver a Emmett. "¿De qué tenemos que hablar Emmett?" me empezaba sentir un poco extraña.

"El día de tu boda con Edward se acerca..." arrastró su voz con la última palabra. Giré mis ojos; odiaba el hecho de que me recordaran que pronto sería una 'novia'. "Verás, usualmente no me meto en lo que no me importa."

Mis ojos se ensancharon. "¡¿Desde cuándo?!" dije casi gritando. Emmett era el vampiro más fisgón que conocía.

"Ese no es el punto. A lo que trato de llegar es que el sexo entre vampiros es diferente al sexo entr-" No lo dejé terminar.

"¡No vamos a discutir sobre eso!" Grité lanzando mis manos sobre mi cabeza. Hice un ademán para salir del sofá pero Emmett me tomó de la muñeca y me puso de vuelta en el sofá. Lo miré fijamente.

"Te ataré si es necesario" me dijo y no estaba segura si estaba bromeando o si de verdad lo decía enserio. Abrí mi boca para protestar, pero levantó su dedo índice. "También tengo cinta adhesiva"

Hundí mi cabeza en mis manos ¿Cuando regresaría Edward a casa? Miré a Emmett quién se acomodaba cada vez más en el sofá. Estiró sus piernas y puso sus brazos en el respaldo del mueble.

"Ahora, como sabrás, el sexo es algo hermoso que debe ser compartido solo entre personas que se aman... o en el caso de Jasper, con tres hermosas y sexys vampiresas que-" le disparé una mirada haciéndole saber que podía detenerse ahí. Se detuvo solo para reírse. "Esto será grandioso"

Gemí. "¿Podemos acelerar esto un poco?" pregunté.

Se rió de nuevo y puso sus pies en la mesa ratona frente a nosotros. "OK, te daré tres reglas acerca del sexo con vampiros."

"Vampiro" le corregí.

Rodó sus ojos. "Vampiro". Se auto-corrigió. "Regla numero uno. Morder es esencial en el buen sexo."

Mi mandíbula cayó abierta. "No voy a morderlo" un gran sonrojo corrió por mi cara.

"Eso dices ahora pero una vez que empieces-" lo corté antes que pudiera terminar.

"¿Cuál es la siguiente regla Emmett?" pregunté, sosteniendo mi mano en alto­

"¿Estamos ansiosos?" sonrió. Rodé mis ojos. "Regla numero dos, los condones son estupidos. No hay necesidad de usarlos."

"Nosotros no-" levantó una de sus manos para detenerme.

"Te vi entrando a Walmart en Seattle, no estabas comprando tampones, lo se"

Mis ojos se abrieron más. "¡¿Cómo supiste acerca de eso?!" grité.

"Estaba aburrido y decide seguirte un día de estos" sonrió triunfante. "Gran día si me lo preguntas" Catapulté mi cabeza directamente hacia mis manos. "No te preocupes, no le contaré a Edward."

Seguí gimoteando. ¿Podría ponerse peor?

"Regla numero tres," Emmett continuó. "mientras mas duro grites, mejor."

Si. Si podía ser peor.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo pero nada puso salir. ¿Cómo respondes a eso? De verdad… ¿Qué dices a eso? Lo mire fijamente en estado de shock.

"Por experiencia propia, me gusta cuando Rose mordisquea mi oreja mientras juega con mi-" Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y sacudí mi cabeza, suplicándole en silencio que no dijera la palabra que seguía. "Pero Edward puede ser diferente, sugiero que intentes varias cosas a ver cual le gusta más, quizás ver un par de películas porno par a ver como lo hacen los profesionales"

Quedé sin habla. ¿Cómo Edward podía vivir con esto?

"Bueno… no soy una chica y nunca lo he intentado, pero creo que deberíamos hablar sobre el sexo anal. Verás-" lo callé en cuanto dijo la palabra anal. ¡Suficiente era suficiente!

Abrí mi boca para decir algo pero la cerré de nuevo rápidamente. Debía pensar en que decirle. "Emmett… ¿Cómo puede ser esto distinto a que si yo me acostase con Mike?" I pregunté finalmente, mirándolo fijamente.

Emmett me miró como si fuera estúpida. "¡Porque Edward es un vampiro!" soltó a la final, como si fuese la cosa mas obvia en el planeta.

Lo mire fijamente, mi boca se abrió pero yo no me pude mover. "Así que la única diferencia entre Edward y yo teniendo sexo y… no lo se, Mike y yo teniendo sexo es que ¿Edward es un vampiro?"

Emmett asintió, aún sonriendo.

"¿Entonces cual era el punto de esta conversación?" le grité, sonrojada aún.

Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Jasper y yo apostamos a ver por cuanto tiempo, yo te hablaría de sexo antes de que enloquecieras y empezaras a gritar como histérica. Duraste mas de lo que ambos pensábamos, estoy orgulloso de ti Bella."

Lo miré de nuevo, mi boca aún abierta mientras se levantaba del sofá. Me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de irse caminando de la habitación. Odio a los vampiros.

**End.**

**Notas finales: **para quienes tenga la oportunidad de leerlo en su inglés original notarán que me tomé la libertad de editarlo un poquito, era por el bien de los hispano-hablantes, habían ciertas cosas que si las traducía tal cual, no iban a tener sentido en lo absoluto.

Si les gustó presionen el botoncito cuadrado que dice "Go"/ se agradecen sus reviews, son el salario de un fanficker **^,^**


End file.
